Purpose
by fluffythefish99
Summary: Harry and Draco discover a bond together after Voldemort is defeated. Something they never realised that they had shared until they were both stripped of the only life they had known. Together they try and build an uncertain and unpredictable new life. Drarry fic. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Purpose- Chapter one

And then his hands moved slowly downwards-

No. Thought Malfoy; I will not sink so low as to dream idly of stupid. Gorgeous. Pathetic. Potter. Argh! It was just a crush, not even that. Malfoy was just so lonely and Potter was there all the time; that was all. Ever since Voldemort had been defeated and they had returned to Hogwarts to retake their NEWT year, he had noticed a change in the scar head. All his over-confidence and strutting had melted away leaving a hunched and defeated looking individual and as much as he hated to admit it, this concerned Draco.

He knew Harry had taken to going to Draco's old 6th year haunt; the bathroom, because a couple of weeks ago Draco had gone in there to complain about the shame of his parents and had bumped into him. More and more they had kept meeting in the bathroom until it had almost become an unspoken agreement. Through the suffering that they had shared, an unusual bond had formed, a bond that was turning into something deeper for Malfoy.

Harry walked slowly down the hall with a mental lack of direction. Lost…. He was so lost. With no purpose. There was nothing for him to do, nothing to be done. His whole life had been dedicated to defeating Lord Voldemort, but now that was gone and Harry had no more prophecies to guide him and no idea what to do. Harry felt he had no purpose.

His feet knew where they were going though, going to see the concerned grey eyes and the steadying hand. The only one who knew the pain he was going through. When Harry walked into the bathroom a rare, croaky whisper escaped his lips: "Draco?" No reply came. A wave of despair threatened to overwhelm him. Without knowing it, Harry had come to rely on Draco and his comforting words.

"He's not here", a taunting voice. Myrtle. The wave crashed.

After what felt like half an hour, gentle hands wrapped around his frozen form. "Hey, hey, shh it's okay now-"

Draco. For the first time in months, Harry found his real voice. "No, it is not okay. You weren't here! And Draco, I needed y-"

Silence plastered the walls, then-

"You needed me?" a timid voice.

Harry looked up to that. He saw an adoring look in Draco's grey eyes, and drew closer. "I need you more than anyone."

Slow, unsure at first, lips met. Then stronger, more powerful. Heat burned away the pain and they were free for the first time. Free together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Living in the moment**

**Disclaimer- I own nothin' except the plot.**

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback I really appreciate it as this is my first story. So here's the second chapter I really hope you enjoy it! Please review, the feedback really helps me. Also just so you know; Snape never died.**

The day after his secret kiss with Harry, Draco was desperate for more. But he didn't feel secure about it. He was _gay_? When in hell did that happen, because the past 19 years of his like he'd been perfectly happy staring at girl's asses, and kissing them, and doing… other things.

But by god, he knew that he wanted Harry. He felt heat burning down his chest when they kissed, a heat he could not easily forget since he had never bloody felt it before! So that was it then, Draco reasoned with himself, if he felt something when he had kissed Harry, but never when he had kissed a girl he must be… gay? Damn, part of him didn't want to accept it. Oh he didn't have anything against gay people, no, he respected them. But maybe he just was afraid, afraid of what his friends would think, afraid maybe a little of Harry. But above all, afraid of himself.

Afraid that he would commit to being this way, and then it wouldn't be enough. Just like some part of him had always known that girls were never enough. What if _nothing_ was enough! He was so afraid.

Obviously Harry hadn't been having the same issue. He had been all for telling everyone, but Draco had said "just give me a couple of days to get used to it." Harry had seemed more than happy to please his new boyfriend, and when they parted promised to keep it a secret until Draco was ready.

Harry had found a purpose. After all of the pain and fear of being done in the world, Harry now knew he was here for Draco. His Draco. Though this rapid epiphany was certain in his mind, it had not gone unnoticed to Harry that Draco was not so sure. And that scared Harry.

So he decided that to make Draco _more_ sure, he needed to make him feel loved and make him feel like he belonged. He hatched a cunning and spontaneous plan….

"I want the essay on brewing the coloris-tatio (A/N: made that up meself) potion in by Monday. No excuses. You have the whole of the weekend to do it." Snape was his usual surly self. The bell then rang and the class, made up of NEWT retakers, hastily filed out. Draco last out, in no particular hurry.

When he came out, someone grabbed him from behind and twisted him round to face them. Before Draco could attempt to punch them, he saw that it was Harry. Harry wearing a devilishly handsome grin. Suddenly before Draco knew what was happening Harry's lips were on his and his hands slipped around Draco's neck.

Draco got into it straight away. He felt that heat in his stomach again, and he wanted more. Pushing Harry up against the wall, Draco slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth and felt him respond forcefully. Gasping for breath, Draco was filled with the heat now but still not satisfied. Arousal controlled him, and he moved his hand round to Harry chest and moved slowly downwards. Harry realised where he was going and shoved his body against Draco, "oh my god Draco…." He moaned.

Draco grinned and laughed in Harry's ear, now kissing down his neck. Harry grasped at his hair trying to hold on to _something_. "oh my god, oh my _god_!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Purpose- Chapter 3**

**Yes or no**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing… (Sob)**

**Hello, so here's the 3****rd**** chapter of Purpose. I really hope that you are enjoying it! PLEASE find it in your hearts to review it, even if it's a tiny one****. You could just say 'Yay' or 'Nay' it would really help my confidence. So here we go…**

No way. No actual way did Draco do that to him yesterday. Harry could still not believe it! And just opposite the potions classroom; Snape could have walked right out on them! Oh wow, if Snape had walked out on them… Yet Harry could not deny that there was a slight thrill, an aspect of excitement to what they did! He was just sitting on the bed glowing, when Ron came barging into the room a couple of minutes later.

"Ha-ha, right. So Harry, there's such a stupid rumour spreading round the whole common room like wild fire. Obviously, it's not true and your gonna laugh so much when you here it mate" Ron chuckled out.

A sense of dread filled Harry. Oh no. Oh no, no, no. "What?" Giving a very forced laugh.

"Well basically, basically they're saying-"he laughed again, "Well, that you and Malfoy_ fucked_ in the corridor after potions yesterday! It's so stupid, I mean bloody hell-"

"I have to go." Harry interrupted. He got up quickly and in complete horror. He had to get to Draco.

"Wait Harry… what? It's funny Harry! No one's taking it-"

But Harry had already gone. He burst into the common room, and quickly exited, even though many people tried to gain his attention and he could tell others were staring at him. Shit.

Moving quickly down the spiral staircase, Harry knew he had to talk to Draco. Draco didn't want anyone to know and this wouldn't have been the exact way Harry would have chosen to tell his friends either. But it felt wrong to downright deny that anything had happened, or was happening between them, but maybe that was just Harry view on it. Suddenly he crashed into somebody rushing up the staircase; he had been too absorbed in his thoughts. It was Draco.

**Draco's p.o.v**

"Harry! I've been looking for you." He gasped, out of breath.

"Me to, are the Slytherins on about the same thing that the Gryffindors are?" Harry questioned.

Something icy fell into Draco's stomach. Oh shit, the Gryffindors knew too. "That we fucked?"

"Yes, so the Slytherins know too? Oh shit…." Harry cursed.

"It's okay, listen. We'll just laugh along with them. And agree that it's the stupidest thing we've ever heard! Simple." Draco finalised.

But Draco saw Harry's face fall way down, oh no. He'd wanted to tell them hadn't he? Tell them. Was he _crazy_?

"Doesn't that feel in the slightest bit wrong to you?" Harry accused, "telling your friends a complete lie."

"I don't care as long as they don't find out about us"

Why did he say that! Oh god that was horrible, he wished he could take it back.

"So that's how you feel about us?" Harry demanded.

"Harry-"

"Are you ashamed of me Draco?" He said in such a small voice.

"No Harry! Of course not!" Couldn't Harry see how much he loved him?

"Really? Because that's how it looks to me. Draco, I love you so much that I don't care in the slightest what anyone thinks about us. I'd throw everything away. For you. But you! You stand their ready to throw me away if your friends slightly suspect something. Because you're afraid Draco! But I'm not going to wait around for you while you delude yourself that you can have your reputation and me. Don't let your fear get in the way of this! I know you love me Draco! But do you love me enough?"

"Harry I've told you I just need time-"Draco stuttered.

"You've had more than enough! You're just stalling Draco. You can't have both! Get over yourself. And when you have, come and tell me. Yes or No. Until then we're through."

And with that he turned and ran back to Gryffindor tower, leaving Draco feeling worse than he had ever had in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Purpose chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I very sadly own absolutely nothing except the plot. Mwah..**

**A/N: Hello there! So sorry that this chapters a bit late, but it should be a bit longer than the rest. Also it gets a bit more intimate, so it is now an M rating. Please R&R, remember the feedback helps! Even if you already reviewed a previous chapter. Anyway, Enjoy!**

"Draco it's not that bad, come on" Blaise sympathised.

God only knows how he found out that its true. Draco and Blaise were alone in their boy's dormitory, and Draco was turning from sad into angry. He had laughed with the Slytherins and pretended it was all a joke, they so obviously believed him because it was stupid to think anything else! But Draco felt so lonely without Harry, without someone who understands him. Except Blaise of course, who seemed to have figured the whole thing out. But _why _was he sympathising and being nice about it? This, Draco could not understand.

"I've told you. Nothing. Happened." Malfoy insisted.

"Oh give it a rest! I know Draco; I think I know better than you do for God's sake! At least I'm willing to admit that you're gay!" Zabini had lost his temper.

"That makes one of us" Draco felt so dejected, the one person he could talk to about all this crap wasn't talking to him.

"There is nothing wrong with being g-"

"Yeah I _know_ Blaise, its' not nerve racking, or embarrassing at all to have a bunch of snide teens know that's your in love with the enemy and _guy_: Harry Potter," he spat the last word, "like you would know how it feels!"

"Actually Draco, I do." Blaise looked away. "But of course, all knowing self-obsessed _Draco _doesn't want to think that there are others going through the same thing, who could _understand_ him"

Malfoy was lost for words. Blaise. Blaise was-

"Gay. Yes Malfoy I am gay. Never wondered why no girl was ever a high enough standard for me?" Zabini rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry Blaise I didn't know" Draco apologised.

"Obviously" Clearly, Blaise was hurt by Malfoy assumptive attitude.

"What can I do to make it up to you Blaise? You want me to do your homework?" He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Actually, I've never kissed a dude before."

"Blaise… I'm… I can't really… I'm not…Um-"

"Please just once mate, I need to know…" He veered off.

Draco sighed. He couldn't resist Blaise's handsome face or those large puppy dog eyes for long. He reached over and pulled Zabini's face to his.

"Just once" Draco whispered as Blaise's eyes closed.

Draco touched his lips to Zabini's gently, but knew that Blaise would want more so he started to move his lips more insistently and sighed when he realised that he had missed the touch of a boy. Blaise used the sigh as an excuse to sneak his tongue into Draco's mouth, and to his surprise, the blonde did not object. Was he… _enjoying_ this?

Draco was lost in the moment, Zabini's tongue felt so good in his mouth and soon Draco put his hand up Blaise's shirt and found rock hard abs under his touch. Blaise moaned against his touch and pressed against him harder, forcing them down onto the bed. Zabini's moan turned Draco on even more and he started to kiss down his neck onto his throat. Desperate to get a look at those abs Draco tore at Blaise's shirt and seeing what he was trying to do Zabini quickly unbuttoned his shirt and his lovers.

With a gasp Draco saw the gorgeous eight pack Blaise housed, and wanted nothing more than to have him there and then. So he magically summoned a tube of lubricant, and on seeing it, it sent said Zabini into a hormonal frenzy and soon both men were de-clothed and ready still kissing rapidly. When Draco slid himself into Blaise, both screamed in pleasure and a little pain in Zabini's case.

"Oh god… Draco…please, I need this" he got out.

Draco didn't think he was going to have much staying power somehow; Blaise was so tight around. It was just pure bliss, he started thrusting faster and faster until the pressure built up and exploded sending Draco over the edge as he screamed out into his climax. Blaise felt Draco climax into him and it sent him over the edge too, feeling the ecstatic fireworks run through his whole body, he was spasming out of control.

Afterwards when the both lay panting on the bed, each were having their own thoughts about the sex. Zabini was happier than he had ever been, he had been crushing on Draco for so long and to have Draco to be the one to initiate the sex was just like flying, not a negative thought passed through his head.

Draco on the other hand was inwardly cursing himself, calling himself a slut over and over. Shit, this was all so messed up! He had _wanted _Blaise, but he shouldn't have! Draco was in love with Harry, wasn't he? Or was he? He thought his head might explode with the guilt of leading Zabini on, because he knew he shouldn't off done. But it just hadn't felt wrong, was it supposed to? Did he really lead him on or did he actually like Blaise? Oh Fuck there was too many questions! Questions he couldn't but needed to answer!

What the hell was he supposed to do?

Somebody needed to tell him what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Purpose Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I (very sadly) do not own ANYTHING, except the plot.**

**A/N: So here's the next chapter of Purpose, sorry it's later than usual; it took me a while to write because I really couldn't decide what to do with it. Also it's longer than usual! So any suggestions would really be most appreciated, thanks! Please review, and thanks to 'shadowstar2000' for you constant and really nice support **** so here we go!**

_Harry's p.o.v-_

Harry missed Draco, it was predictable yeah sure. It was also his fault, who the hell else would break up with a boyfriend they still loved? He missed the smooth skin, the grey eyes which penetrated his emerald ones with but a glance. What happened to that bond? That connection? When they had kissed for the first time Harry had felt it so _clearly. _But now? Not so much, it was like it had gone fuzzy, almost like when Dudley couldn't get a good reception on his TV. Static. There was such a big hole in his heart though, one that could only be filled with Draco. Harry had screwed up, and he need to fix it. He decided to talk to Draco during Break.

_Draco's p.o.v-_

Draco ached all over, he was mentally exhausted. His usual bright silver eyes were dull and had dark shadows under them, his hands shook with every move. The boy was a complete mess; he hadn't slept in two days. Draco had known something of the sort before in his sixth year, when he had tried to fix that vanishing cabinet. This was worse. Guilt, he decided, was worse than fear.

"Draco I want you to stay behind after class for a couple of minutes, I must talk to you" Snape stood behind his cauldron.

He was in a potions class again, and had not looked up all lesson for fear he would catch Harry's eyes. If he had, then maybe Harry would know everything that had gone on! They did have a strange connection after all. But now he just sounded more paranoid than worried.

"Yes sir" His new, toneless voice answered.

When the lesson finished he sat looking down at the table waiting until everyone had gone, then he looked up. Snape stifled a gasp, but his eyes widened.

"It's nothing" Draco promised.

"If it is, then why would you say there is an 'it' to describe? What happened to you, you look like you haven't slept." Severus observed.

"I'm _fine_" the boy persuaded.

"You're so pale you're practically transparent, your hair is not brushed, and your hands! All lesson Draco it has been painful to watch the tortured shake in them! What burden do you carry this year? What could possibly be worse than-"

"GUILT!" Malfoy exploded, "have you ever felt like you would explode from thing you have done that you regret as soon as you have done them? But then after thinking it through you decide it maybe wasn't that bad! Until you feel fucking guilty because _you don't feel guilty_! I will explode, I'm crazy with it! Crazy!" Silence echoed after the noise.

_Snape's p.o.v-_

"No Draco I have not. But tell me what it is, the confession may help."

Draco did not need to know that Snape had lied to his face. He did not need to know that he was responsible for the woman he had loved's death. What greater guilt and burden could one carry? Snape could not tell Draco this because he wanted the boy to believe he could heal. What use was it to tell Draco that the guilt would never leave, if anything it would increase? He could not burden Draco with this. So he would pretend to be ignorant, for the man's own good.

"I _can't_ tell you! It's so embarrassing!" but then Draco seemed to pale at what he had just said. "I can't believe I just said that, thinking that is just what got me into this mess in the first place" He muttered to no one in particular. Then he turned towards Snape. "No. Don't you even dare use legilimency against me! I can block you!" The Malfoy warned.

"You are in no state to empty your mind Draco. You can tell me now, or I can delve into you mind. Your choice." Snape felt he could help him if he knew the problem.

"You cannot just invade my privacy like this! I deserve a little respect." Draco grasped at straws.

"We'll see." And with that he sank into Draco's thoughts.

He will never forget what he saw.

Each thought came as a flash and was blurred slightly around the edges_. _

_Draco and Harry Potter were in a bathroom crying and Harry was accusing him: "You weren't here! And Draco, I needed y-" _

_Draco felt shock at these words, but then a warm burning feeling in his stomach, he was _wanted_. "You needed me?" Dare he ask? Harry drew closer and closer until- _

"_I need you more than anyone." Then they were kissing. _

Snape nearly lost concentration right there. Kissing? So this is what Draco was dealing with. He was gay, and had fallen for his supposed enemy. But that didn't explain why he was guilty. The thoughts went on.

_He saw how Harry had snuck up on Draco after potions class, what they had done and how it had felt for Draco when Harry had said his name…_

_Bu then he was in the Slytherin common room and Draco was nervous because they were talking about him, voicing all his insecurities. "So Draco how did it feel to fuck a Gryffindor lion?" Pansy was obviously joking but still… _

"_Oh yeah sure Pansy I totally had sex with Harry fucking Potter the Golden Gryffindor." He valiantly put on his best smirk. "Right after I gave Hagrid a hug" Draco even managed a snort. The Slytherins Looked satisfied, heaven forbid they had found out. It would be over, the reputation he had worked so long and hard for._

_The next thought, Harry was shouting at him accusing him of being ashamed of their relationship, and the absolute gut-wrenching pain he felt when Harry had walked away from him._

_But then the real surprise came, the next bit happened so fast, Zabini was all over him and it felt so good to be touched again. So he went along with it and afterwards, that scary need made its appearance. An unexplained want for Blaise that he couldn't cope with. That's when the guilt all came crushing down. He felt in himself that he had cheated on Harry and Draco hated himself because of it. On top of that, he knew that Zabini really had a crush on him, something Draco wasn't equipped to deal with! He had despicably led Blaise on, god knew how he felt know the poor man._

_The last thought was Draco praying with every fibre he possessed for somebody to tell him what to do._

**Draco's P.O.V-**

He lay panting on the floor of the potions classroom trying to regain some sanity after being forced to relive all of those details.

"You BASTARD!" He jumped up. "Don't you think it was hard enough the first time around?!" Draco screamed at Snape. Then he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the potions master. "You- you stay away from me." He tried to look fierce. Snape saw right through it.

"I will not reject you Draco. You are like a son to me; I accept who you are." Snape spoke calmly and slowly.

Draco didn't know what to think, could he trust the man? But then again he didn't have much choice and Severus's eyes looked sincere. So He ended up crying into his shoulder.

"I understand you wish someone to tell you what to do Draco." Snape spoke softly. "I cannot do this but I will give you some advice. The need you felt for Zabini? I think that you were broken that day, so you looked for comfort wherever you could find it. The need is just for attention. Not for Zabini's attention. However, what you have for Harry? I think you are in love with him. And I think you know that, and are scared of it. I know how it feels Draco, and you are lucky enough for Harry to also feel it. You cannot let this opportunity slide! You mustn't. Heaven knows it doesn't come along even once in a lifetime for most of us." And that put an end to Snape's weighty advice. Draco could tell he had meant every word he had said and Draco felt he was right about everything, why hadn't he seen it so obviously before?

It was clear now what he must do. And with that thought, Draco aloud himself a smile for the first time in days. "Thank you Professor, you were honestly a really treasured help. You have swept up all the mess in my head. How can I ever repay you" Draco felt positive so very suddenly.

"Just the one thing Draco."

"Anything sir" He smiled as he walked to the door.

"Never have sex outside of my classroom again"

Draco aloud the joyous feeling of laughter to erupt through his lungs.

Draco Malfoy was back on top.


	6. Chapter 6

**Purpose Chapter 6**

**Rewards for patience**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot… sobs…**

**A/N: Wow so it's been longer than it usually has since I've updated, but I really didn't have a clue what to do with this fic. But you'll see what I've decided****. I hope you like this chapter, PLEASE review! **

**Draco's p.o.v-**

The great hall was packed, perfect. Draco was sure he should be nervous, but he just couldn't wait. He didn't care about what people thought anymore. Life was too short. Draco needed to be with Harry, and this was the perfect way to win him back. He thought. Maybe. Hopefully. As he looked around everyone had just started lunch, Harry was sat down on the Gryffindor table, wedged in between Weasley and Granger. Now was the moment, Draco felt it. He did feel a twinge of guilt about the situation with Blaise, but he had talked with him earlier and explained why he had done what he had and that he was very sorry for leading him on. Blaise had been upset, as was expected, but Draco was impressed with his quick acceptance of Draco's decision. It seems he had been expecting it.

Pushing all of this to the back of his mind, Draco gathered all of his courage and feelings for Harry together, ready to let them burst forth. Then slowly he stood up, climbed on to the bench and then onto the table. He was now much taller than everyone else in the room and was already turning heads from the Slytherin table.

So he shouted. "HARRY POTTER!"

**Harry's p.o.v-**

The whole hall was silent. And _everyone_ was looking at Draco, even the teachers. Harry didn't know what was coming, but he wanted to. The look on Draco's face was not anger, as it usually was when he shouted Harry's name, but a pure happiness. A kind of confident certainty, almost like he was willing Harry to meet him up in these clouds. So being the stupidly reckless Gryffindor that he was, Harry also climbed onto a table and yelled "Draco Malfoy!" across the room. Draco's expression, if possible, glowed further and he opened his mouth to speak.

"I owe you an apology Harry and an explanation. I have been brought up in a world where image is everything and when you came along with your modest and plain acceptance of everything I had become it threw me. It threw me because no-one had ever just accepted me- no, more than that- _liked_ me for exactly who I was. Sometimes it was my own fault, because I don't easily let down my guard and show the real me Potter. You are one of a few people who know me, and like me for it. And it felt bloody brilliant. You hadn't completely knocked down my wall though, I was still far to concerned by what others would think. But now, you have inspired me, and I can see that it all doesn't matter as long as you have one person who will love you.

So here I am Harry, in front of the whole school, asking you… if you will be that person. Will you love me Harry Potter?"

Through the whole speech Harry had been in a numb shock, he could see the honesty in Draco's eyes and knew this was for real but he still felt like pinching himself. For surely, nothing so perfect could be anything but a dream. Hermione tapped his leg impatiently, obviously wanting an explanation. Ron whispered "what the fuck is going on" up to him but apart from this, the rest of the hall was still silent and waiting for Harry's reply on baited breath. Harry, however, had eyes only for Draco. Then he closed his eyes.

"I will love you." Harry gave an impromptu chuckle. "I think we both know I already have been for a long time. I _want_ you. And I do love you. I do." Then Harry opened his eyes. Gasps were running around the hall and a muttering was breaking out but Draco's eyes were shining. Ron and Hermione were talking to him but he wasn't taking anything in. He had to get to Draco. He jumped down from the Gryffindor table but climbed straight over the Hufflepuff one. Draco had done the same with the Ravenclaw's and they met in the middle. People were standing and openly staring now all talking animatedly amongst each other. Draco and Harry were in a bubble, oblivious to the outside world. Harry put a hand on Draco's cheek.

"You meant it?" It was only half a question.

"Every word." Draco replied.

The kiss that followed was filled with all the passion of two Romeo and Juliet esque lovers who had been kept apart for two weeks, finally re-acquainting themselves with each other's comforting lips. The kiss lasted for what felt too short to Harry, but had probably gone on for quite some time. The thing that had finally broken them apart was a huge cheer that had gone up from the pupils of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry.

"They're…cheering for us?" Harry questioned.

"Yes. They accept us. Harry we're accepted."

"No Draco. We're loved."

**Epilogue**

**Draco's p.o.v-**

"Oh god Draco, _more_." Harry moaned.

Draco had him pinned down on their bed and his arms tied to the posters.

"Sorry Harry, didn't quite catch that, what?" Draco was enjoying teasing his boyfriend.

"Prick" Harry muttered.

"Don't you know it" Draco stuck his tongue out at Harry. But then he got back down to the task at hand. Or at mouth technically… When he ran his tongue lazily down the other boys length, Harry screamed out in frustration. But Draco merely laughed. "You'll get more if I see fit to give you more." This was _priceless. _Draco Malfoy had the boy who lived al trussed up and completely at Draco's mercy. Wow. It doesn't get much better than this.

They had been officially together for six months now, and neither of them were even remotely tired of each other. In fact, they were constantly trying new things, like tonight for example. Their N.E.W.T's were fast approaching and the couple had taken to having a bit of… _stress release_ each night to help out each other.

With one last long hard suck, Draco finished of Harry, and he went over the edge whimpering and calling out Draco's name. How did Draco get so lucky? These last six months had been the best of his life: his boyfriend was perfect, they both had a new father like relationship with Severus and both sets of friends and Draco's mother had accepted the boy's relationship. Wow. Life was good right now.

Draco didn't know what the future would be. Who knew what could happen after their exams were over and they left school. But Draco couldn't see himself without Harry, they had and electrical bond so powerful it hurt the more time they spent apart.

And after all, they were each other's purpose.

**A/N: Aww, it's all over! I'm glad I ended actually I think it's better short and sweet. But it was really fun to write and I hope that it was as much fun to read****. I'm definitely going to write more stories so keep checking my page! Also thanks to shadowstar2000 again for being with me until the very end…**

**Lots of love fluffythefish99 xx**


End file.
